


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by ewatsonia



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hana is smitten, Mai is bitter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewatsonia/pseuds/ewatsonia
Summary: Mai is pretty sure hell is hearing your crush talk endlessly about how much they love someone else.





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

Mai dug her fingernails into the underside of the table like claws. She thought maybe, just _maybe_ , dinner would be tolerable today. Not that it usually wasn’t. Mealtimes were great. She definitely didn’t spend most of them wishing she’d skipped or mulling over possible excused to leave early. She had a great time. Everything was fine. 

Okay no, she couldn’t lie in her own damn internal monologue. Everything was terrible.

Sitting at this table sucked. Mai had hoped things would be bearable because part of the source for that suckage wasn’t there right now. But no. The universe had found a way to shove a middle finger right in Mai’s face. 

Teeth forced tightly together into a grin, Mai pretended she was absolutely _over the moon_ to hear Hana gushing about her new boyfriend yet again. Mai loved the girl to death but she also wished she would get the hell over her lovesick honeymoon phase so maybe just _maybe_ they could have _one_ fucking conversation where she didn’t bring up _Luke_ . He wasn’t even here to flirt with her right now and their relationship still managed to be the forefront of _everything._ How _sweet_ he was, how much she _loved_ him.

Deep breaths. Getting mad about her friend being happy wasn’t fair. That wasn’t supportive. That was _mean._ It also upped the risk of Mai chipping a tooth at this rate. 

She unclenched her jaw, removed her nails from the table, and slumped down on it. Her drifting eyes caught the Normal Boots club table. She wished she could sit there instead, but they’d never been _her_ friends, not really. It would feel too weird without Hana.

Just another thing pulled right out from under her.

Mai picked her head back up and put a less painful smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the conversation. There wasn’t that much longer left in dinner, she should try to stomach this. At least it was just gushing, and not her and Luke being lovey dovey and all over each other. 

“I still can’t believe it happened, honestly.” Hana said, twirling one of her side bangs, face flushed. It was adorable, Mai just wished..

“How _did_ that happen, by the way? I feel like I blinked and you two were dating.” 

Mai was going to murder Jeff Fabre in his fucking sleep. This was the absolute _last_ thing she wanted to hear right now. 

Naturally though, Hana perked up at the opportunity. The smile on her face so pure and so excited Mai wanted to scream because god damn it _why couldn’t it be the story of_ **_them_ ** _getting together that made her look like that?_

Mai wanted Hana to be happy more than anything, she just wished it was her making _her_ happy like this instead of Luke. Selfish, maybe. But _hell._

It hadn’t been love at first sight, but it still hadn’t taken long for Mai to fall head over heels. Never the type to worry that asking someone out would ruin a friendship either, Mai had planned to ask her out when the time was right. She was a firm believer that the worst thing that someone could say was “no”. 

When the flower festival had come around and Hana’d shyly admitted her crush on Ian, Mai had been fine. It didn’t work out for obvious reasons, but she still held off asking her out. It didn’t sit right with her, jumping on trying to date her while she were still getting over someone else, no matter how big or small the crush had been.

That’s where the story of Hana and Luke getting together that was currently being described in excruciating detail came in. Mai hadn’t even gotten a chance to get that “no” in words because of this story. 

Luke had come in not long after Hana had joined Hidden, turned on the charm, and swept her off her feet. Mai idly wondered if he didn’t know Hana might’ve still been getting over Ian or if he just didn’t give a shit

...Mai chastised herself. No, Luke wasn’t an asshole. He probably didn’t know about the crush, or Hana was already over it and told him so. Her envy was just trying to justify itself and color a nasty picture of him to make her feel better about being mad. This would’ve been so much easier if Hana had started dating a jerk and not one of the nicest kids in the school.

She shook her head of that thought too, and once more tried to bring herself to reality. Maybe if she could face the story of out they got together, everything else would be easier.

“-were just walking and then he grabbed my hands and well…” 

Fingernails scraped against a surface—Mai winced when she abruptly realized that they were resting against her _leg_ and not the table anymore. Ow. _Ow…_

Nobody noticed. Good.

Hana laughed and hid her very red face behind an arm instead of sharing further. Jimmy had a devious grin on his face and tried to coax it out of her, making guesses at what he thought happened next.

Mai wished he’d shut up and stop making her imagine those scenarios because each one was encouraging the water in her eyes to well up more and more. 

Hana shook her head at Jimmy’s guesses and removed the arm blocking her face, revealing an absolutely smitten smile. “He started singing a song he wrote about me. About how much he liked me. It was so sweet that I just...”

That was worse than anything Jimmy had dreamed up. Mai stood, chair screeching as it was pushed back and interrupting the story. All eyes were on her. 

“I got volleyball practice, I’m late. I just realized.” she muttered, knowing she was coming off angrier than she should with that excuse. She darted off without her tray, making sure nobody could see her face when the tears spilled over and started streaming down her cheeks. 

“Wait, didn’t you have practice earlier?” she heard Caddy ask before the table was out of earshot. 

She kept going well past that, not answering, barely paying attention to other students she may’ve been bumping into. Mai found the nearest isolated spot behind one of the less visited buildings and punched the wall, not caring that it was absolutely going to leave a bruise on her knuckles. She punched it again actually. And again.

The fourth time, the hand stayed there slowly scraping down as the silent tears turned into sobs.

Stupid. Her and her heart were so stupid! Crying over a girl like this! 

Luke had plucked up the nerve to ask Hana out before she did and he’d done it a ridiculously romantic fashion that topped anything Mai would’ve come up with. Who was she to be upset that she hadn’t acted fast enough? To wish that someone else had these feelings instead? 

Sniffling, Mai sunk down to the ground and hugged her knees. 

Fair was fair, wasn’t it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
